codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty 9 1/2: Zombies
(Note: This article is a fan-fic, none of this is real) Call of Duty 9 1/2: Zombies is an upcoming video game by Treyarch. It will be released along with Call of Duty 9: Iron Wolf in November 2012. Players control members of the Marine Corp to defeat zombies.ZOMBiES Mode is the only mode of CoD 9 1/2. It is a prequel+sequel of the original Nazi Zombies from World at War.Up to 6 players can play together in this mode. It features Create a Class 4.0. Maps #'Nuketown'-Zombies have arrived in Nuketown from Black Ops. The map has been expanded and barriers and doors have been added. "War is War, Simulations are Death" #'Nacht Der Untoten-'''Classic back again! #'Brokus Der Weis'''- A swamp in Argentina behind the house of a Nazi. "After the war Members of 935 escaped with other Nazis" DLC 1 #'Area 51' - The American Military base has been invaded! "A supply of 115 and American Imagination, a bad combo!" #'Comatose(Single Player Only)'- 400 years in the Future a man awakes from comatose, the world is overun by Zombies! "I must carry on the Human race" Create a Class 4.0 Create a Class 4.0. is the Create a Class system of CoD 9 1/2. Unlike previous CoD Games, there are only a few unlockable weapons as the other you buy In-Game. You also start with One Perk. It also features Kill Streaks. Weapons Lvl. 1 - M1911 Lvl. 5 - Python Lvl. 10- .357 Magnum Lvl. 25- Trench Gun Lvl. 55- M16 1st Prestige- Random Weapon 3rd Prestige- Dual Wield M1911's 5th Prestige- Riot Shield 6th Prestige- SMAW (16 rounds) 7th Prestige- Mini-Uzi 8th Prestige- Akimbo P90 Equipment (2 choosable)( 4 of each Equipment) Lvl. 1- Frag Grenades Lvl. 2- Flash Bang Lvl.15- Claymore Lvl. 20- 9Bang Lvl. 30- C4 Perk(1) Lvl. 1- Hardened- Increased Bullet Penetration + No Flinch when hit by Zombies Lvl. 3-Overkill- Start with Two Weapons+ Able to buy a Third. Lvl. 5- Hardline- 5 less kills per Killstreak+ Extra Killstreak available Lvl. 10-Danger Close- Increase Explosive Damage+ 10x Kill Streak Damage Lvl. 50-Steady Aim- Increased Hip fire accuracy+ Smaller Crosshair 9th Prestige-Juggernaut- Increased Health + Self-Revive after 18 seconds 10th Prestige- Scavenger- Resupply From dead Enemys. Killstreaks(all) Every 10 Kills- Max Ammo Every 10 Kills- RC-XD- Remote Control Explosive Device Every 15 Kills- X-Package- Care Package that Gives players a random Explosive. Every 17 Kills- Sentry Gun- Auto-Turret ( Only 1 per player allowed to be active, "Expires" after 5 rounds) Every 20 Kills- Predator Missle- Controlled Missle Every 25 Kills- Air Strike- Heavy Bombardmant Every 30 Kills- Care Package- Random Kill Streak Every 50 Kills- Attack Dogs 60 Kills-Mystery- recieve Random Weapon in place of the weapon your using. Every 75 Kills-Helicopter- Airlifted into Helicopter for 4 rounds Every 100 Kills- EMP- Slows down Zombies, Elimanates Hellhounds Every 150 Kills- M.O.A.B. - Kills Every Zombie on Map than respawns a new set to keep it on the same round. Every 200 Kills- Nuke- Kills Every Zombie, ends round. Every 500 Kills- Delta Squad- Airdrops 4 Riot-Shield Teammates that cannot be revived once downed. Every 1000 Kills- 7 Minutes in Heaven- For the next Seven rounds every teammate Recieves each wonder weapon in their inventory.